Heart to heart
by Mary Barrens
Summary: Dean polkl a ještě silněji sevřel rty. A pak si povzdychl a pomalu přikývl. „Řekl jsem mu, že ho potřebuju." Dean/Castiel, spoiler 8x17, 8x18


Dean svíral volant tak pevně, že měl bříška prstů úplně bílá, a soustředěně zíral na silnici před sebou. V autě bylo absolutní ticho, až nepříjemně intenzivní, a Sam se díval střídavě po bratrovi a střídavě po vypnutém autorádiu.

Nezdálo se, že by měl Dean dneska náladu na hudbu (což muselo být asi poprvé, za celou tu dobu, co si Sam pamatoval, protože Dean měl náladu na hudbu obvykle pořád, na hodně, _hodně_ hlasitou hudbu) nebo na hádky o hudbě. Mlčel jak zařezaný, rty sevřené do úzké linky. Nad kořenem nosu měl krátkou vrásku soustředění.

Sam by rád věděl, nad čím přemýšlí, ale nebyl si jistý, jestli má odvahu se ho na to zeptat.

Ale uběhlo pár dalších minut v tom nepříjemném, těžkém tichu, a Deanova ramena byla pořád víc a víc napjatá a klouby na jeho prstech stále víc bílé.

„Deane?" oslovil ho nakonec.

Dean trhnul hlavou. „Co?" zeptal se tak, že to znělo skoro jako štěknutí.

„Jsi v pořádku?"

Dean krátce zavřel oči a trochu roztřeseně vydechl, než se znovu upřeně zahleděl před sebe. „Nic mi není," zavrčel, ale ani se na něj nepodíval a jeho prsty se na volantu sevřely ještě silněji, a Sam si byl jistý, že lže.

Dean se takhle, úplně stejně tvářil už od včerejšího večera, vlastně už od chvíle, kdy vylezli z té zatracené krypty. Dean byl tichý a po tom, co mu řekl něco o upřímnosti a citoval Pána prstenů a pak si pustil tu trochu utahanou písničku, cestou do motelu, už neřekl ani slovo, a když si pak šel lehnout, zůstal ležet v nepohodlné poloze na zádech, pohled upřený do stropu, a úplně stejně vypadat, když se Sam ráno probudil. Sam by se vsadil, že se ani _nepokusil_ usnout.

Měl taky docela dobrou představu o tom, co Dean dělal, celou noc, s pohledem zapíchnutým někam skrze strop. Ne že by měl odvahu zmínit se o _tomhle_.

„Mlčíš už od chvíle, kdy jsi včera večer vylezl z té krypty," poznamenal a mírně se zamračil.

Dean neřekl ani slovo, ale napnul se ještě víc.

Sam se starostlivě zamračil a povzdychl si. Dean mu to zrovna neulehčoval. Ne že by to snad od něj očekával. „Myslím to vážně, Deane," řekl trochu pevněji. „Co je s tebou? Co se stalo v té kryptě?"

Měl docela dobrou představu, podle toho, co viděl přímo v kryptě. Co si vyvodil z toho, jak to tam dole vypadalo. Poshazované, rozbité věci, roztřesený Dean. Pokud by měl tipovat, Dean dostal od Castiela pořádnou nakládačku, ale vzhledem k tomu, že nevypadal zraněný, musel se Cas vzpamatovat a zase ho uzdravit, jako už tolikrát, než sbalil tu pitomou andělskou tabulku a vypařil se s ní.

Dean polkl a ještě silněji sevřel rty. A pak si povzdychl a pomalu přikývl. „Řekl jsem mu, že ho potřebuju."

Sam překvapeně zamrkal. Jednak proto, že se Dean rozhodl něco mu říct a jednak pak kvůli jeho volbě slov. Dean řekl Casovi, že ho _potřebuje_? Když ho Cas mlátil? Nebo když zdrhal s tabulkou? Co to mělo kruci znamenat? „Co?"

Dean nikdy nikoho _nepotřeboval_. Jistě, tátu, jeho, ale nikoho třetího. A i kdyby, nikdy by to nepřiznal nahlas.

Dean se na něj podíval, jen na vteřinu, než se zase vrátil na silnici. Hořce se zasmál, hlas trochu přidušený a slabý. „Co ode mě chceš slyšet, Same?" zeptal se ho a zněl tak bezradně, jak ho Sam v životě mluvit neslyšel. Hlas se mu trochu chvěl. „Že Case miluju a dal bych všechno, aby se sem vrátil? Fajn. Miluju Case a je mi jedno, co udělal, nebo že je na útěku se zatracenou andělskou tabulkou, nezáleží mi ani na tom, co ještě udělá, protože jediné, co chci, je, aby se vrátil."

Sam na něj zíral, rty ohromením pootevřené. „Cože?" dostal ze sebe slabě.

Dean si odfrkl a ani přitom neodtrhl pohled od silnice před sebou. Od dokonale rovné silnice s nulovým provozem. „To je přece to, co jsi chtěl slyšet, nebo ne?"

„Já…" dostal ze sebe slabě a nepřestával na něj zírat.

Dean byl… _zamilovaný_ do Case? Jak dlouho? A proč si toho kruci nikdy nevšiml? Jak mu mohlo uniknout něco takového, jako že se jeho bratr zamiloval do svého strážného anděla, jak si mohl _nevšimnout_?

„Co budeš dělat?" zeptal se a kousal se přitom do tváře.

Dean trhnul rameny. „Co můžu dělat?" odpověděl otázkou. „Je pryč. Jako vždycky." Roztřeseně si povzdychl a vrátil se pohledem zase k silnici.


End file.
